


Names

by snowwinter486



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gaignun the Cat, Gen, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwinter486/pseuds/snowwinter486
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jr and names. Jr and Gaignuns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except half of the games. =.=

Rubedo gulped.

And for once in his life, he hated his name.

Rubedo, red, a red...

Like all that blood on his hands? The one turning...

Nigredo, a black, an endless black...

Like his eyes?

The blue eyes snapped up when the orange-haired realian that saved him from before sat down next to him, the darker skinned, skinny, white-haired one already left sometime ago.

"...Representative Helmer will be here soon."

**-Five years later-**

...Why's Nigredo taller than him, within just a couple of years?

"Well, looking at the fact that Nigredo is growing, it's only suffice to say..." Helmer was breaking this down easily.

And for some odd reason, Jr felt himself frozen up. No emotions, no nothing.

With no hate you can't love.

Love, are you a title and title only? Just another...

Name?

"Gaignun," his voice was hoarse and small, but it rang throughout the room. He felt his younger brother stare down at him (that idiot, thinking that he could stare him down) in question.

And for the first time for five years, he could smile.

It was poked with holes and drowned in depression, but the very thought of being reminded of the dead beast that he had grown attached too...

Is it better to be an emotionless weapon, or a prideful beast?

**-Nine years later-**

MOMO, a word for a peach, yum.

It's a shame that his... twin, the one that wasn't dead, thought the shame. Maybe it was the guilt, or it could be something completely different...

Yeah, that was probably it...

Now, he can grin and smile, laugh and move on.

But it's a shame really, he can't get those days out of his head.

And every time, it would be a reminder, just around the corner.

"Master Gaignun!" Mary's beautiful voice rang clear through the halls of the Durandal.

"Gai-" it's almost after all those years, every time he tries to say it, something would get stuck in his throat.

Unable to say anything, Jr fell towards the shadows, moving to his room instead.

"Gaignun," he whispers, and looked off at the artificial sky from the windows in the room, "Gaignun," he whispers again, more firmer and for some odd reason, the same, holey smile popped onto his face.

When Gaignun walked in, he was tired. Coming back from the last trip, he was ready to drop, he was also ready to acknowledge that Jr was there, but, unpon the sight of the red-head staring at something far away, Gaignun closed his mouth.

How rare was it to see Jr completely swallowed within his own thoughts to the point where he can't do anything?

And then, he heard it.

"Gaignun."

His heart cringed, "Yes?" he asked. The boy flinched and turned over, a surprised look on his face, that slowly grew into a grin.

"Welcome back."

"...Glad to be back," he responded.

The smaller boy looked ready to say something, "I... I miss him," and at first Gaignun thought it was about Albedo, the broken, wreaked URTV twin.

"...Really?" he asked.

And then, he saw that same, holey smile from before realizing it.

"...I'm... Sorry," he said.

"Nah, I brought it on myself," his breath seemed caught before glancing back at the sky, "Hm... Gaignun."

Sometimes, names hurt.

Other times, names are interesting.

* * *

" _Rub-Rubedo!" turning over a kitten meowed at him._

" _Relax, Albedo," the young male said, reaching down for the small, black-and white kitten, "Hey there, what's your name?"_

" _So, that's a cat?" Nigredo asked, eagerly looking at the black and white kitten in the red-head's arms._

" _Yep!" he said, almost happily and gently pet it, "...I'm keeping it."_

" _W-what?" the white-haired male blinked, "Er... Okay?"_

" _...Then... what about a name?" stark black-haired boy asked._

" _Gaignun," Albedo chirpped out, and the other two stared at the middle brother, "Wh-what?"_

" _Gaignun..." blue eyes blinked at the cat, "I like it, it feels nice," he said._

Gaignun.

What an interesting name.

 


End file.
